Naruto One-Shots
by MugiwaraNoHitomi
Summary: Verschillende One-Shots met personages van Naruto en OC's. Kan gevloek, erotisch getinte scènes en bloederige scènes bevatten.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay minna, dit is mijn eerste One-Shot dat ik maak! Het zullen er ook verschillende zijn, met altijd een verschillende OC's en personages van Naruto :3**

**Jullie mogen altijd een stukje kritiek geven op mijn schrijfwijze en etc. ^^**

**Ik own Naruto niet, noch de personages van de anime/manga! Al de OC's die ik maak zijn duidelijk genoeg WEL van mij! No stealing, no plagiarism!**

**Enjoy! ;3**

**~A/N: Deze genre is ROMANCE. Er komt niets van erotisch getinte details in dit verhaal~**

* * *

_Chapter One: A Never Ending Fire (MinatoxOC)_

"Takara-chan, wacht op mij!" Ik draaide me om en zag Emi, mijn partner in crime naar mij toerennen. Ik glimlachte en plaatste mijn handen op mijn heupen.

"Ah! Dan toch nog, Emi-chan!" zei ik en grinnikte. Ze slenterde naar mij toe, hijgend. De moment dat ze voor mij stond, boog ze lichtjes voorover en steunde ze met haar handen op haar knieën.

"Je bent veel te snel, Kuroyama Takara!" zei ze hijgend. Ik lachte zachtjes en ondersteunde haar.

"Kom, we moeten naar de Hokage." "Naar de _Hokage_?" Emi keek me grijnzend aan en deed al een wenkbrauwwiebel. I face palmde en zuchtte.

"Laat me met rust, wil je?" "Naar de _sexy Hokage_?" Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en keek haar dreigend aan. Wat als iemand haar nu hoorde?!

Ze grinnikte en zette zich recht.

"Wanneer ga je hem nu eens uitvragen? Jullie friendzonen elkaar al sinds dat jullie tesamen in een team zaten!" zei ze. Ik zuchtte en besloot haar commentaar te negeren. Hierop ging ik nu eens niet antwoorden.

Minato en ik zaten al sinds het begin van ons Genin-wezen in een team, tesamen met een andere jongen, Ichirou. Onze teamwork was perfect, netzoals onze jutsu's en dergelijke, dankzij Jiraiya-sensei.

Sinds dat ik meer omging met Minato, werd ik met de dag verliefder op hem, tot dat ik gewoon smoor op hem werd. Na drie maand een crush op hem te hebben, veranderde dat echt in verliefd zijn.

Hij was zo loyaal, sterk, lief en had compassie met alles en iedereen. Hij was gewoon _perfect. _In mijn ogen was hij perfect, inderdaad.

Ik kon er elk moment van de dag over dromen, kwijlen en verliefd zuchten. Zelfs nu.

Ik had altijd de perfecte momenten om het hem op te biechten, maar ik had nooit genoeg moed en lef om het hem eens te zeggen. Zo erg was ik.

Emi en ik waren al bij het gebouw van de Hokage en plots vroeg Emi mij wat ik daar eigenlijk moest doen.

"Wel, Minato-sama had me een brief gestuurd, zeggend dat ik vandaag moest komen. Ik weet totaal niet waaraan ik me moet verwachten." vertelde ik haar. Emi grinnikte en gaf me al een paar elleboogstootjes.

"Wie weet vraagt hij of je met hem op date wilt gaan?" zei ze en grijnsde. Ik wuifde haar droompje weg; dat gaat dus eens nooit gebeuren.

"Nope, Emi! Ga jij maar doen wat je moet doen. Ik zie je wel bij jou thuis?" Emi knikte dan heftig en onze wegen scheidden dan. Ik ging het gebouw van de Hokage binnen en zag daar al een ANBU agent op me wachten.

"Ah, Takara-senpai!" Ik grijnsde en zwaaide."Hey Tenzou!" zei ik. Hij begon te lachen en vroeg me om hem niet zo te noemen?

"Dat meisje noemde je nochtans zo, Tenzou!" Ik grinnikte en hij begeleidde me naar de Hokage zijn bureau. Het was even stil, tot dat ik het ijs brak.

"Zeg Tenzou, weet jij waarom dat Minato met mij wilt praten?" vroeg ik en keek hem dan aan. Tenzou schudde zijn hoofd.

"Neen, hij vroeg me alleen om jou 'op te halen' bij de receptie." vertelde hij. Als we voor de deur van de Hokage stonden, namen Tenzou en ik afscheid van elkaar en klopte ik op de deur.

"Binnen." Ik opende de deur en stak mijn hoofd tussen de kier."Je wou me spreken?" vroeg ik.

"Ah! Takara-san! Kom maar binnen!" Ik kwam volledig naar binnen en sloot de deur achter me."Zet je maar neer." zei hij en gebaarde naar de stoel voor zijn bureau. Ik knikte en zette me neer.

"Waarover wou je spreken?" vroeg ik dan. Minato haalde wat papieren uit zijn lade en plaatste ze op zijn bureau.

"Takara-san, sinds je een Jounin bent en al bij de ANBU heb gewerkt, wil ik je dit geven," Hij schoof een papier naar mijn richting toe.

"Ik wil je graag opgeven als teamleider van Genins." zei ze. Ik schrok.

"Maar, ik ben niet goed met kinderen, Minato!" Hij lachte zachtjes toen ik dat zei."Je gaat het heus wel goed doen, dat weet ik!" zei hij en glimlachte.

Ik bloosde en knikte onzeker.

"O-okay dan..." "Geweldig! Bedankt voor je hulp!" zei hij, hij was echt in zijn nopjes.

"We zouden deze hier moeten vieren, niet waar?" Ik keek hem aan."J-ja, kunnen we doen.." prevelde ik. Minato grinnikte om mijn verlegenheid.

"Wie gaan we dan allemaal uitnodigen?" vroeg ik en zag hem dan nadenken."Wij kunnen ook gaan eten als je wilt." stelde hij voor.

Mijn gezicht werd zo rood. Het enige wat ik kon doen is knikken.

"Dan zie ik je straks.. Om 19 uur bij jou thuis? Ik haal je wel op." zei hij en glimlachte lief. Ik keek weg als mijn wangen nog roder werden.

Ik knikte en stond op.

"Tot straks dan, Takara-san." "Ja.. Tot straks, Minato-kun." zei ik zachtjes en verliet zijn bureau. Ik keek naar de klok op de muur en zag dat het al 17.30 uur was.

Ik rende het gebouw van de Hokage uit en rende vlug naar Emi's plaats. Ik had weinig tijd en ik moest nog een bad nemen en dergelijke!

Ik klopte aan bij Emi en zag haar de deur openen, met een telefoon in haar hand, tegen haar oor gedrukt.

"Een secondje, ik heb een gast." zei ze en begroette me dan."Hey Takara! Maak het jezelf maar gemakkelijk, ik kom zo!" Emi verdween en ik trok mijn schoenen uit. Ik wandelde de living in en zette mij in de zetel, waardat ik op Emi wachtte.

Ik hoorde haar vanuit de keuken praten aan de telefoon tegen om het even wie.

"Ik zie je morgen wel, goed? Yep, tot morgen!" zei Emi tegen de persoon die ze aan de lijn had. Ik zie haar naar mij toestappen en ze slaakte een diepe zucht.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik dan."Mijn moeder. Ze heeft weer de _perfecte_ man voor me gevonden..." zei ze en mompelde erna nog wat vloekwoorden. Ik grinnikte en gaf haar zachte, medelevende schouderklopjes.

"Kom op, je moeder wilt je alleen helpen." zei ik en grijnsde. Emi keek me dreigend aan, maar haar blik veranderde meteen. Ze keek mij grijnzend aan en begon mij zachtjes te porren.

"En, wat wou Minato van je hebben?" Ik werd rood en keek weg."Hij zei me alleen dat ik teamleider van Genins ga worden." zei ik. Emi haar grijns verdween en ze keek me geschrokken aan.

"Echt?! Dat is zo geweldig! We moeten dat vieren!" riep ze blij uit en klapte in haar handen. Ik knikte.

"Maar niet vandaag, kan dat morgen? Er staat al eten op mij te wachten thuis." zei ik. Emi knikte begrijpelijk.

"Geen probleem, we vieren dat morgen wel met een goed drankje!" zei ze en grinnikte. Toen het al kwart na zes was, schrok ik me dood.

"Ik zou naar huis moeten gaan." zei ik."Ah, juist! Jouw lievelings serie gaat anders gedaan zijn!" zei ze. Lieveings serie? Oh ja, die op tv... Niet dat ik die altijd bekijk, hehe...

Ik nam afscheid van Emi, trok vlug mijn schoenen aan en racete naar huis. Ik opende ruw de deur, stampte mijn schoenen uit en spurtte naar boven.

"Takara? Wat ga je doen?!" "Ik heb een date, onee-san!" zei ik vlug. Ik hoorde mijn zus grinniken en ik maakte dat ik een douche had genomen. Na mijn douche, rende ik mijn kamer in en trok ik de kastdeuren open. Ik bekeek al mijn kledingstukken en greep naar een mooie witte kimono met een bloemetjespatroon. Het waren mooie kersenbloesems dat op mijn kimono stonden.

Ik trok mijn kimono aan en mijn zus kwam mijn kamer binnen, zien hoe het met mij ging.

"Wacht, laat mij je helpen." zei ze. Ze hielp me met mijn haren en met mijn obi en ik deed mijn eigen make-up. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel van de badkamer en grinnikte. Met mijn lange zwarte haren en zeeblauwe kijkers, paste deze kimono perfect. Ik bracht een beetje roze oogschaduw aan, mascara en nam lichtrode lippenstift om het helemaal af te maken.

De bel ging en mijn zus ging als eerst om de gast binnen te laten.

"Ah, Haru-san, fijn om je te herzien!" "Minato-sama! Ik had jou hier niet verwacht!" zei ze, ja ik had ook niet verteld dat de Hokage mijn date was... Ik hoorde Minato's fijne lach en mijn zus liet hem verder binnen.

"Mijn zusje komt er zo aan.. Takara-san?! Minato-sama is hier!" riep ze. Bijna en ik kreeg mascara in mijn oog. Ik zuchtte opgelucht.

"Ik kom zo af!" Ik bracht nog dat ietsje meer volume aan mijn wimpers en ging dan naar beneden.

Ik was al zo rood geworden en mijn zus vond er het plezier in om een paar grapjes te maken.

"Gaat het nog? Het lijkt precies alsof je lippenstift op je wangen heb gedaan!" "Ha-ha, grapjas." zei ik en rolde met mijn ogen. Minato glimlachte, maar zei niks. Hij bekeek me van top tot teen.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit, Takara-san." zei hij. Blozend keek ik hem aan en hij reikte zijn hand naar mij toe. Ik legde mijn hand in de zijne en hij bracht mijn hand naar zijn lippen en plaatste een zacht kusje boven mijn knokels. Ik werd nog roder en keek weg.

"Laten we gaan, Takara-san." Ik knikte en vertrok met Minato naar een restaurant.

"Goedenavond. Heeft u gereserveerd?" vroeg de kelner. Hij boog beleefd naar Minato.

"Ja, op de naam Namikaze." De kelner knikte en keek naar de lijst.

"Mijn collega zal jullie naar een tafel brengen." Een andere kelner kwam naar ons toe."Meneer en mevrouw Namikaze," Ik werd al rood en Minato keek me met een kleine glimlach aan.

"gelieve mij te volgen, alstublieft." We volgden de kelner en hielden onze mond voor een momentje. Zodra de kelner ons liet neerzitten en ons de kaart gaf, begon Minato te lachen.

"Je had je gezicht moeten zien, Takara-chan!" Ik bloosde en duwde de kaart hoger zodat ik Minato's gezicht niet zag.

"Het klinkt alleen maar logisch, Minato-kun.." mompelde ik luid genoeg. Ik liet de kaart wat zakken en zag Minato de menu bestuderen.

"Wat dacht je als hoofdgerecht.. Sushi?" stelde hij voor. Mijn maag begon te grommen en volgens mij stemde mijn mag zelfs in.

"Klinkt goed!" zei ik en glimlachte."Als voorgerecht een soepje dan of zo?" zei hij.

"Niet te veel he, ik wil nog kunnen stappen naar huis!" zei ik en lachte. Minato grinnikte.

"Goed dan, alleen de sushi en een dessertje?" Daar ging ik nu eens mee akkoord."Dat is nu eens een deal!" lachte ik.

De kelner kwam af naar een tijdje en we hadden onze drank en eten al besteld.

De kelner vertrok met de bestelling en daar zaten we. In een restaurant, met mensen rondom ons die aan het praten waren tegen hun partners of vrienden.

Ik bloosde bij het gedachte dat ik het ooit eens moest opbiechten.

"Is er iets? Je ziet er roder dan normaal uit." zei Minato. De kelner bracht onze drankjes en wij bedankten hem vriendelijk.

"N-neen, alles is okay.. Dit is gewoon de eerste keer dat ik..." _Met jou op een date ga..._

"Dat jij..?" "Dat ik op een date ga..." Minato keek me verrast.

"Met mij?" vroeg hij dan en wees naar zichzelf. Ik knikte langzaam. Hij lachte zachtjes en begon zelf te blozen.

"Ik moet toegeven, het heeft me veel tijd en moed genomen om je uiteindelijk te kunnen vragen.." Ik schrok en keek hem aan.

"Ik denk dat ik maar ga blijven opbiechten zeker..." Hij glimlachte en ademde diep in en uit.

"Sinds dat we bij elkaar in een team zaten vond ik je al leuk, Takara, ik wist gewoon helemaal niet hoe ik moest reageren en wat ik moest doen.." zei hij zachtjes en prutste aan zijn serviette.

Ik glimlachte en was zo blij! Hij voelde iets voor mij en vice versa!

"Minato, ik vond je ook al lang zo leuk, sinds dat wij team maatjes waren.. Ik had heel veel momenten waar ik het kon opbiechten tegen jou, maar ik durfde niet... En ik ben blij dat ik niet te laat was..."

"Ik ook, Takara... Ik ben ook blij.." zei hij. De kelner kwam af met een grote boot met sushi en we begonnen meteen te eten van die verukkelijke sushi.

* * *

De rekening was betaalt en we waren buiten in de training grounds waar Minato zijn team heeft leren kennen.

"Takara-san, ik wil echt met jou mijn leven delen..." Ik keek hem aan toen hij mijn hand vast greep. Ik bloosde en glimlachte verlegen.

"Minato-kun..." "Takara-san, je mag me heus gewoon bij mijn naam noemen.." Ik knikte.

Hij hief mijn kin lichtjes op en bracht zijn gezicht dichter bij de mijne.

"Mag ik...?" vroeg hij en ik knikte. Hij drukte zijn lippen op de mijne en ik voelde mijn gezicht nog roder worden dan dat ze al was.

Ik voelde zijn zachte lippen op de mijne, hij kuste mij zo... Sensationeel zeg ik je!

Hij verbrak de kus en wreef zacht en lief over mijn wang met zijn duim.

"Takara-san, wil jij mijn vriendin zijn?" vroeg hij, waarop ik knikte."Met alle plezier, Minato!"

We bleven nog wat langer buiten, bij elkaar en genoten van de warmte die we met elkaar deelden en de mooie sterren die boven ons schenen.

* * *

**Sorry voor de MinatoxKushina liefhebbers by the way, maar zo'n lovey-dovey stuff doen met Minato.. *zucht verliefd***

**Ik zal bij de volgende One-Shots altijd zeggen wat voor genre het zal zijn, e.g. : romance, ecchi of hentai.**

**You know the stuff. xD En met 'hentai' bedoel ik, zoals de Engelsen en Amerikanen zeggen, lemons! Gewoon erotisch getinte verhaaltjes, hehe ;3**

**Ik zal het altijd bovenop plaatsen in drukletters, dus you're all warned!**

**Nog veel leesplezier! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**One-shot n° 2 is een soort van vervolg.. Alleen komt Emi nu in het beeld! Alle personages van Naruto zijn van Masashi Kishimoto, de OC's die zijn toegevoegd zijn natuurlijk van mij!**

**Niet kopiëren, niet stelen!**

**~A/N: Deze one shot is ECCHI/ HENTAI. Dus natuurlijk komen er seksueel en erotisch getinte scènes in voor.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Aching bodies and shameful thoughts_

Het was 2 uur 's nachts en ik had nog steeds geen oog toegedaan.

Een zucht verliet mijn lippen en ik draaide me op mijn zij. Ik had niets meer gehoord van Takara die avond en mijn ma bleef maar aandringen dat ik op blind date moest gaan met die "knappe" jongen

dat ze had tegengekomen op straat of in de winkel.

In een vlotte beweging draaide ik me en zette ik mij recht. Mijn lakens vielen van mij af en ik zwierde mijn benen over het bedrand. Ik duwde me van mijn bed af en stapte richting de keuken om een

glaasje water te drinken. Ik zette het glas neer en deed een van de keukenkasten boven mij open.

Er was één reden waarom ik zo vroeg op mijn eigen benen stond. Ik ben maar 18 jaar en woon al op mijn eigen.

Je zou kunnen zeggen dat mijn moeder mij heeft weggejaagd. Ze is nog van de oude stempel, dus ze wilt me aan iemand koppelen en mij verplicht ermee laten trouwen. Ik had geen problemen met haar,

tot dat ik 16 werd. Dan verliepen de zaken niet meer zoals gewoonlijk.

Ik zuchtte en nam de slaappillen uit de kast. Ik opende het potje, grabbelde er ééntje uit en slikte ze door met wat water. Ik sloot het potje terug, stak ze weg en hoopte dat die pillen snel

gingen inwerken. Ik dronk nog een glaasje water en zette me in de zetel.

Takara had zoveel geluk: zij had tenminste iemand gevonden waarop ze een crush heeft. Ikke? Ik blijf toch alleen en wie weet koop ik mij een hond. Daarmee kan ik pas gelukkig zijn.

Honden zijn loyaal, oprecht en geven onvoorwaardelijke liefde. Niet gelijk die mannen daarbuiten, de vuile perverten.

Alweer verliet een zucht mijn lippen en ik liet mijn hoofd naar achter vallen, zodanig dat ze tegen de rug van de zetel landde.

"Ugh..." kreunde ik en likte over mijn droge lippen.

Ik wenste dat ik ook op iemand viel zoals Minato, iemand die loyaal is, iedereen respecteert, die sterk en rechtvaardig is, die... Die gewoon perfect is. Ik moet toegeven,

ik was een beetje jaloers op Takara. Want hier zat ik, met onmogelijke fantasieën in mijn hoofd en kwellende pijnen.

Ze was verliefd op de perfecte man-en wie weet viel hij ook op haar- en ik, ik viel op geen enkele man. Mijn gedachten werden gevuld door erotische beelden van Takara.

Met grote ogen schudde ik die gedachten weg. Ze is mijn beste vriendin, in Godsnaam!

Maar die gedachten hadden me wel opgewonden. Ik had mij haar ingebeeld, gewoon in ondergoed, zoals ik haar vaker zag als we gingen zwemmen of dergelijke. Takara had een pracht van een lichaam.

God had z'n werk gedaan en mooie giften gegeven: mooi gezicht, grote en aantrekkelijke boezem, slank lichaam, de perfecte lengte voor een vrouw en sexy benen.

Ik beet op mijn lip en werd meer en meer opgewonden. Ik sloot mijn ogen en beeldde mij in dat Takara en ik alleen waren. Naakt.

Oh, ze was zo prachtig, zo... Zo perfect en ik wou haar. Ik wou vanalles met haar doen. Haar strelen, haar kussen, haar intiemste plaatsen strelen en haar goed doen laten voelen.

Ik stapte op haar af en plaatste mijn hand op haar hals en trok haar lichtjes naar mij toe en kuste Takara intens. Ik hoorde een zachte en geschrokken kreun uit haar mond komen. Met mijn andere

hand ging ik op verkenning. Ik raakte haar meermaals aan en masseerde haar borsten. Ik likte haar lippen tijdens de kus en haar lippen spreiden zich. We begonnen te tongkussen- En plotseling ging

de bel, die mij uit mijn erotische gedachten haalden.

Ik was bijna halfnaakt, tijdens die gedachten had ik mijzelf staan bevredigen. Ik stond op en kleedde me deftig aan. Ik ging naar de voordeur, ontgrendelde de deur en opende ze.

"Emi-san, het verbaast me dat je nog wakker bent." Ik zag Haru-san, de oudere zus van Takara buiten staan.

"Haru-san?! Wat doe jij hier? Het is bijna 3 uur 's nachts!" zei ik zachtjes en deed een stap opzij om haar binnen te laten. Haru kwam naar binnen en ik sloot de deur en vergrendelde ze ook.

"Ik kon niet slapen. Ik veronderstel jij ook niet?" vroeg ze en draaide zich om van het moment dat ze in de living stond. Ik wandelde de living binnen en knikte.

"Ik kan inderdaad helemaal niet slapen." antwoordde ik. Ze grijnsde en kwam dichter bij mij.

"Goed." zei ze. Haru nam me vast en kuste me ruw op mijn mond. Ik schrok van de plotselinge actie, maar stiekem was het iets wat ik wel wou.

We verbraken de kus voor lucht en we begonnen elkaar uit te kleden. Haru kuste me terug op de mond en deze keer voelde ik haar tong tegen mijn lippen. Ik spreidde mijn lippen en gaf haar de

toegang om met mijn tong te vechten tijdens de kus. Haru's hand vloog naar mijn borst, ze masseerde ze en speelde met mijn tepel. Ik kreunde tijdens de kus en besloot Haru ook aan te raken.

Met mijn rechterhand streelde ik haar billen en met mijn linkerhand speelde ik met haar tepel. Ik verbrak de kus voor lucht en boog me dan voorover naar haar borsten. Ik likte speels rond haar

tepel, eens zuigen en likken over de tepel. Haru kreunde luid en plaatste haar hand op mijn hoofd, ze vroeg naar meer.

"Ziet er naar uit dat je weet wat je moet doen, Emi-chan." zei Haru hijgend. Ik grijnsde tegen haar borst en zoog aan haar tepel.

Mijn rechterhand die op haar billen lagen, gleed naar vanvoor en streelde zo haar lies. Ik verlangde naar meer, ik wou meer.

Haru stopte mijn hand en tilde mijn hoofd naar omhoog. Ik zette me recht en keek haar aan met verlangen en lust. Ze kuste mij op de mond en toen ze de kus verbrak, boog ze voorover naar mijn oor.

"De volgende keer krijg je meer." fluisterde ze. Ik was zo teleurgesteld. Toen ze zich omdraaide om haar kleren te nemen, liet ik mijn schouders zakken.

"Beloof je het?" vroeg ik dan. Ze droeg haar ondergoed al en trok zojuist haar broek aan.

"Ik beloof het, Emi." zei ze. Stiekem maakte mijn hart een sprongetje en de teleurstelling die ik zojuist voelde werd verzacht. Ze had haar kleren aan en ik besloot ook om mijn ondergoed en pyjama

aan te trekken. Ik begeleidde Haru naar de voordeur en ontgrendelde de deur. Ik voelde plots een vlaag van vermoeidheid opkomen. De slaappil begon te werken.

"Tot de volgende dan?" mompelde ik als ik de deur opentrok en een stap opzij zette om Haru door te laten. Haru keek me aan en knikte.

"Ja, tot de volgende, Emi-chan. Slaapwel." fluisterde ze en drukte haar lippen zachtjes op mijn wang. Ze verliet mijn huis en in een fractie van een seconde verdween ze zo. Ik sloot de voordeur

en vergrendelde ze. Ik stapte naar mijn slaapkamer en had nooit verwacht om zo'n avontuur mee te maken.

Ik had zin in meer en wou zeker en vast meer. Takara is verleden tijd, geef mij maar Haru-san.

Ik kroop mijn bed in en geeuwde. Ik legde me comfortabel en sloot mijn ogen. Met een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht viel ik in slaap...

* * *

**De eerste erotisch/hentai one-shot! **

**Hopelijk hebben jullie ervan genoten en tot de volgende one shot! :3**


End file.
